Whisked Away
by White9angel
Summary: A spirit of the water wanted to take her, another spirit was engaged to her without her knowledge. Through it all, she has her devil's luck - what more, she has fallen in love with a shaman's grandson.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Lately, I've been hooked up with Nurarihyon and I came to love Tsurara so I decided to come up with a story about her. This is set in an alternative Universe though.

The plot of this story is based on beliefs from my place. Every place has its own traditions and beliefs and mine is no exception. Up until now, I still can't say I am in full denial of the unexplained things happening in my place nor am I in full acceptance of it. I took details as it comes, choosing to stay in the middle. Anyway, one time we were having a little chat – me and my cousin and for some reason, we ended up talking about the unusual stuff in our place – about souls of the living ending up married to the unseen, about the spirits guarding the nature and everything else. And from that, I suddenly had an idea – why not use it as a device in creating another TsuraraxRikou story? Some events may sound so impossible but they did happen. It's up to the readers to formulate their own conclusion with this. I'm only posting this story for the purpose of honing my writing skills and I am by no means trying to force you to believe with the events that will be mentioned.

* * *

><p>Title: Whisked Away<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: A spirit of the water always wanted to get her but Tsurara has the devil's luck.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The characters mentioned hereafter are not my property. I do not profit from this story and I simply want to just enjoy writing and telling stories.<p>

* * *

><p>Seles Town<p>

1997

Past

A young girl, aged seven years old was happily playing with her friend in the river. Around her are other kids who are playing as well, each with their own companion. Tsurara could remember it well – how it happened so fast she was not sure it even truly occurred.

They were making their way towards the dry land – Maki, Torii and her – but when Tsurara turned to Maki – she was gone. Just gone. She blinked and turned to Yura who looked puzzled as well. "Uh, Maki?" they called their friend's name but no one answered.

Being kids, they knew nothing about the doings of nature itself. In Seles, people feared the water. While it is true that it helps people in their survival, it is still without a doubt the most dangerous part of nature. Tsurara and Tori don't know that – naïve as they were. And so they only believed that Maki was playing pranks on them. Until one elderly approached them. "Where is your friend?" he asked skeptically.

"She's playing tricks on us again," Tori complained while reaching for her clothes. "We were getting out from the water when suddenly she's not there."

Tsurara wondered why the elderly man looked horrified and held their hands. "Where?" he asked.

"Just over here," it was Tsurara who answered and pointed at the shallow part of the river. But of course, that is only the part of the river where children are allowed to go into. The old man walked towards that part of the water and frowned, panic evident in his eyes as he started calling out to their companions. Tsurara and Tori were ushered home.

Maki was one of her friends. She was her neighbor too and so the night of that same day, she looked through her window and wondered why she could hear someone crying on Maki's house. Moving away from her spot, she sought her mother who was busy bringing some stuffs to their neighbor.

"Mom? Why are there so many people over Maki's place?" she asked with curiosity. Her mother's eyes were red, as though she just came from crying.

Setsura moved over to her daughter and hugged her tight. "Your friend's gone."

Tsurara could only blink. "Gone? You mean she went somewhere else? That's unfair. Torii will throw a feat," she stomped her foot, not clearly understanding what her mother said. But what does a seven year-old know about death anyway? Only when they grow older do they finally understand what going away means.

Setsura released her daughter. "Go to your room now. It's really sad but Maki will never come back - " at that moment, Setsura's voice cracked. "S-She died."

Present

The beautiful woman suddenly opened her eyes and looked around as sweat trickled her brow. It had been twenty years ago since Maki's death but even until now, Tsurara could never forget it. She should have moved on but Maki's ghost had always plagued her and Tori. But Tori can never see. While Tsurara would sometimes catch a glimpse of their friend. When she mentioned this to her mother, she looked at her and told her she got her grandmother's gift of clairvoyance and that because of that, she can see things which normal people could not. Her mother called it a gift, Tsurara called it a curse.

She was fifteen years old then when she first saw Maki. She came home late from their field trip. It was too dark as she made her way towards their house when she saw a girl passed by so quickly. She ignored what she saw but it once again passed by, this time, casting her a glance and Tsurara was so sure it was Maki she saw.

The following day, she suffered from high fever and was forced to be absent from school. After taking her to the hospital, a day later, the doctors panicked when she was suddenly on the verge of death. No one could explain why she would die from only fever. Slipping through delirious state, she told her mother she saw Maki.

Immediately, her mother understood, being a descendant from a family of shamans. Without wasting any more time, she asked the help of the Eldest. It was Tori who told her what happened since Tsurara could barely remember what happened next.

According to the Eldest, Maki missed her and made her presence known. She was trying to call for her to play. It was vague at first but Tsurara remembered – she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. But she remembered Maki calling her.

_"Come on Tsurara, let's go play. It's lonely here," she said as she motioned her hand on the vast space with nothing but whiteness._

_"Eh?"_

_Maki smiled at her sadly. "It's been so long since we last played together. It's also been so long since you visited me, you know."_

_There was a slight accusation there and Tsurara bowed her head in guilt. "I'm sorry Maki. I've been busy the past days. Tori too."_

_"And that is why you have to come with me," she urged, extending her hand for Tsurara to take. She hesitated a bit before her hand moved to reach her when someone interrupted. It was a face she does not recognize but she was giving Tsurara a stern look._

_"Go back Tsurara."_

_"Wha -?" she asked and looked around to find Maki gone. She turned to the elder woman who interrupted but she was gone as well. _

That's when she heard voices calling for her. Tori said that, Setsura asked the help of Lady Kyo who performed a ritual in the sacred place, on top of the mountain.

"My grandma berated me for eavesdropping but I can't help it," Tori said as she sat beside her bed. "Lady Kyo said that Maki wanted you to go with her."

She nodded. "I remember. It was like a dream. But someone stopped me. Why do you think so?" she asked and shifted from her seat. Lady Kyo happened to be one of the dying breed of shamans that has the ability to search for the lost souls of the living.

This time, Tori's face was serious as she stared at her. "Tsurara, you were dying. Heck, the doctors can't even explain why such a simple fever could kill. But you know this town – there are things which even science could not explain."

Tsurara's eyes widened in shock. "You mean if I went with her..." she trailed off and shuddered at the thought that she almost died. Tori nodded.

"Yes. I heard that it was your grandmother who stopped you." Tori looked outside. "Some things are really scary huh? This place is full of scary things."

"Tori..."

"I'll be going away after graduation. I don't want to stay here."

She knew why. The two of them almost died – almost drowned actually in the small improvised pool that men made for people to bath into. She remembred Tori almost drowning and when she tried to help, it seemed as though she was being sucked into an abyss, down below the shallow water. That's when someone came and helped them.

She remembered him to be a boy with brown hair. Perhaps he was just around the same age as them. It was his hand that pulled them both from the water and told them never to set foot on the place again. He told them that it was that time of the year – when _it_ felt the need to consume. It was then that they realized that every year, someone would always vanish from the water. When their classmates inquired what happened to the both of them, they related everything but they were given the weird look.

"What are you two talking about?" Yura asked and motioned at the water. "We thought you were just playing together. There seemed to be nothing wrong a while ago. Ain't that right guys?" he asked the others and they nodded in agreement.

Tori and Tsurara shared a look before the latter was compelled to speak even more. "There was a boy – about our age, he helped us. Didn't you see him around?"

Shima shook his head and knelt beside the two ladies who only realized that they were out of the water already. "There was no one else except us and no one from here helped you if what you say truly happened. Must be your imagination."

Tsurara found it impossible but she kept her mouth shut. It was for that reason that the two of them never liked to go to the river anymore. And for some reason, Tsurara found out that she's quite a disaster when it comes to water. During college, they went for a night swimming in the pool but she almost drowned even though she was on the shallow part. When asked, she didn't say anything about it fearing that they will treat her differently if they learned about it. There was also one time when she tried saving a kid from drowning and she almost ended up dead.

When her mother learned about it, she advised her never to go to pools, to rivers or even to the beach because she seemed to have a bad luck with water. Knowing her mother was a firm believer, she complied.

Her mind was brought to present when she felt herself bumped into a warm chest. She blinked and looked up to see a handsome guy with – she frowned at his weird hairdo – black and white hair? "Uh, sorry," she mumbled and took a step back. That was when she noticed he wasn't alone. Beside him stood a beautiful woman with shoulder-length brown hair.

He gave her just a small nod before he turned to his companion. "Let us go, Kana."

Tsurara watched them go, wondering who the guy is and what's his business in Seles. "Tsurara!"

The loud scream made her turn her attention to another beautiful woman with black hair, making her way towards her with a happy expression. "Yura!"

The two friends shared a big hug before Yura pulled away and studied her. "My god, it's been long since we last saw each other. You've become more beautiful than the last time."

The taller girl chuckled as she picked her bag up. "Glad you came to pick me up," she mumbled. They walked towards the waiting car. Tsurara left Seles when she was twenty, when her mother died. But no matter how much she denied it, she still felt tied to her hometown and so seven years later, she decided to actually agree to Yura's invitation. Next month is her brother's wedding and had requested Yura to call her friends.

A small smile tugged at her lips. Yura's brother is really nice to Yura's friends. And in their young minds before, he was their big brother. Tori felt a brotherly attachment to him as well and Maki too. It took a lot of effort for Yura to contact Tsurara since she left no contact to them when she finished college and worked abroad.

"Too bad Tori can't make it," Yura mumbled.

"You managed to get a hold of her?" she asked in surprise. If she had not known any better, she would guess Tori declined the offer because she hated coming back to their town. But from her last communication with her friend, Tori was really held-up with her works. She barely had time to rest. Being an auditor of such a big audit firm sure took much of Tori's time.

"Yeah. Apparently, it's nearing April so their firm is busy with audits and stuff." She turned to Yura. "How was working abroad as a nurse?" she queried.

Tsurara managed a yawn. "Fine I think. I got to meet different kinds of patients. How are Kiyo and Shima by the way?"

At the question, Yura stopped and glanced at her, a faltered smile on her lips. "Shima had been acting weird lately."

"How is that so?"

Yura climbed her car, followed by Tsurara and she immediately started the engine. "He'd been into alcohol lately. He wouldn't let it go – he drinks every night. And the kind-hearted Shima turned into someone so moody especially at night."

"Oh."

Yura decided not to talk about Shima more than necessary. It might drive Tsurara away. "By the way, I heard Lady Kyo is expecting a guest today as well. When was the last time she sat on her doorstep with a very expectant look?" she mused.

The two ladies, including Tori were always fond of Lady Kyo – one of the remaining shamans. While most elderly women died already due to old age, Lady Kyo remained living, her husband even dying first. Yura heard some whispers before – that the 'otherwordly' had forgotten her.

"That's right. Can we visit her first? I bought something for her," she requested.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Tsurara felt a lump in her throat as she stared at the very old woman. She sat on a racking chair, just near the door. Old age had surely marred her beauty and now she just looked like an old woman, waiting for her time to go.<p>

The old woman squinted her eyes before she smiled. "Ah, Setsura."

Tsurara walked towards her and gave the old woman a small kiss on the cheek. "It's Tsurara, Lady Kyo."

The old woman shook her head. "No, no. I see Setsura. Guess your mother continued watching out for you."

At that instant moment, Tsurara looked around but could not see anyone aside from Yura who was standing behind her with a confused look. Ah yes, Yura did not know that Tsurara can see the ghosts of those who died – of the wandering souls that could never rest. And that is why she called her ability a curse. It wouldn't let her sleep.

"You've grown, Tsurara," the old woman whispered to her.

"I sure did. I brought you something," she said, searching for the beautiful dress she specifically bought for the old woman. She's pretty sure, she would love it.

The old woman had a tearful look as she reached for the dress and gave a warm smile. "Thank you so much."

Tsurara straightened. "I'm glad you like it. After I fix my things, I'll come back later okay? Heard you had a guest. So I should come fix them some snack. It seems you can't move much."

The old woman nodded absent mindedly and mumbled her gratitude. Tsurara and Yura went back to the car. "Who cooks her food?" Tsurara asked with curiosity.

"I drop by from time to time to deliver her food. If it's not me, there are her neighbors. But I hate them – they only give her food out of pity. I tried to convince Lady Kyo to live with me but she refused and said that her husband always comes home."

Tsurara shuddered. Everyone in town knows that Lady Kyo's companions are spirits. That's why they always treated her cautiously. But Tsurara always saw the old woman as a grandmother figure and nothing more. It was only now that she realized that Lady Kyo is indeed a shaman. Just like her grandmother.

It took a few minutes before Yura parked outside the small house that was Tsurara's home for the past twenty years before she decided to leave town. It looked so old now. And eerie since no one lived there for seven years.

"I'm sorry, I haven't come here for a month to clean."

At that, she whipped her head on her friend's direction and gave her a surprised look. "You clean the house?"

"Yes. I don't see anything wrong with it. Even Lady Kyo said that it was kind of me – because the souls of your dead family always comes home." Yura gave her a speculative look, knowing that Tsurara always denied the fact that she came from a family with the same ability as Lady Kyo. But while Lady Kyo's abilities would extend to different areas, her family's specialty lies on healing those touched by the otherwordly and well, that ability to see.

Unfortunately for Setsura, she never inherited the ability. So when Tsurara almost died due to Maki's visit, she had to ask the others to help her daughter.

Tsurara half-expected to see her 'guests' when she entered the house but she could only feel the air suddenly turning chilly. Other than that, she felt nothing. She saw her friend shiver a little at the cold. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Don't mind me. I always feel the cold when I enter."

"I see," she knew that Yura believes in the 'unseen' and stuffs that go with it, that a water can eat someone and would just pop out the body of the person it had eaten. She blinked at that. Yes, just like Maki. Maki's body was found floating in the river in the next town, Bai. "Thanks for fetching me up, Yura."

Her friend chuckled. "Don't thank me. Tell you what, I'm going to have a sleepover here, that good with you?"

"Sure." She's glad Yura can actually read her unspoken thoughts.

"Okay, I'll be going over to the house to get a few things and talk with my brother. I'll be back tonight. Are you fine on your own?"

Tsurara laid the bag down on the chair and turned to her. "Yes. I'll be going back to see Lady Kyo."

Her friend nodded and left while Tsurara cleared her throat and started wandering around the house. Loneliness. She could feel their presence but for some reason, she could not see them. She sighed. "i'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I posted this one, I always worry over what readers might perceive of this because it is not the normal plotline. Still, despite that there are those who found it interesting enough to leave a review which is why I felt compelled to update this one since I'm quite free for two days. One again, please be reminded that this is set in an alternate universe and also be warned that characterization here would be somewhat different. By the way, I switched the characters here and made Night Rikou the love interest of Tsurara while the human form of Rikou from the manga will play the spirit form. I don't know why but I like his night form better.

Konan03 - you were the first to leave a review and I feel grateful for it. I love folklores and myths and legends too but sometimes, when it comes to our own customs, I'm having a hard time accepting it nor denying it. Anyway, I think I made some mistake regarding the first few paragraphs of chapter one so I edited it. Kana in this story is alive and the one who died was Maki.

FeuWitch - hope you continue to look out for this one though I can't guarantee the usual Tsurara and Rikou moments I often read from other fics. The fact that you read the first chapter and left me a review is already gratifying enough and I understand if you did not add it to your favorite yet. I like your honesty by the way, telling me how you did not yet add this to your fave because it's still new.

Lonely Athena - I am happy that I managed to get your attention by introducing a story delving on beliefs from my place. I would hope that you'd find it interesting enough to stick with the story.

Some events mentioned here really happened and I was witness to some if not a victim a couple of times. It's real creepy just imagining it. I will try my very best to keep you guys interested. Do enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.<p>

* * *

><p>She found Lady Kyo still sitting on the racking chair, her hands holding the dress she had given her. She smiled. "Have you taken your meal already?" she asked and noticed a few passersby giving her a questioning look. Some recognized her due to her strong resemblance to her mother.<p>

"Yes. Yura dropped here a while ago before she went to fetch you. Such a nice person," she commented and Tsurara was inclined to agree since Yura was really one of the kindest person she ever met. "Come sit with me, Tsurara. Let's wait for Rikuo."

"Would he be your guest?" she asked, not really knowing much about Lady Kyo's family. All she knew, all of which were from accounts of people who knew her, Lady Kyo left town before and came back married to a handsome guy, Nurarihyon. Since it is a small town, rumors about one person can easily be spread. Some suspected that she got knocked off during her college days and that was how they ended up married. Lady Kyo never denied nor confirmed it. But she chose to settle down there until she gave birth to her son, Rihan. Setsura mentioned to Tsurara before that Rihan was a handsome man who felt tied to the town where his mother came from and so he trotted the globe during his college days. You have to take not that Nurarihyon came from a wealthy family and chose to give up his inheritance to live with Kyo in Seles. Rihan lived with his paternal grandparents since college and never came back.

Tsurara had no idea if he ever did when his father died. Lady Kyo turned to her, a warm smile on her lips. "Yes."

"Don't you ever feel lonely here?" she asked and regretted it a moment later.

Despite her old age, Lady Kyo still has a melodious chuckle. "Are you kidding me? I was never alone. They are always around, keeping me company." She tilted her head to glance at Tsurara and smiled kindly. "You know what I mean but then again, you always rejected that part of you."

Thankfully, someone interrupted when a neighbor spoke from the gate. "Lady Kyo – there's a guy looking for you." He motioned his hand towards a young man and his companion and Tsurara frowned before she remembered where she had seen the two of them. Just at the bus station.

She wasn't sure if she imagined it but Lady Kyo sounded like she gasped when she had a sight of the man. She turned to Tsurara. "He looks so much like my husband. That's my grandson." She waved her hand, motioning them to come inside. Lady Kyo forced herself to stand up and so Tsurara had to help her since it's obvious Lady Kyo's knees were wobbly. She even saw the cane she used as a support.

"Good afternoon," the guy said politely, scrutinizing Lady Kyo and for some reason, Tsurara felt enraged that that is all he could manage to give to the old woman who was obviously excited to even have a glimpse of him.

"You look so much like your grandpa," she murmured, trying to reach towards him but the guy stepped back and frowned. There was a disappointed look from Lady Kyo as she let her hands fall at her side before she sighed. Tsurara glanced at her and gave a worried look. "I'm fine Tsurara."

Her voice sounded hurtful and because of that, she could not help but give Rikuo a glare, even her companion who was holding onto his arm as if she's going to lose the guy. He gave her a blank look before he turned to the old woman once more. "I'm going to be brief," his voice sounded so casual. "My father asked me to come here to see you. He does not have much time and traveling is never good for him."

Lady Kyo leaned on her chair and looked ahead. There was an odd look on her face. "I see him over there," she murmured, causing the guy to actually look at her in confusion, not getting what she meant. "You really should not have come here when he's dying already."

"How did you know?" the stranger asked.

"I know things," Lady Kyo answered painfully. "And if it is within my power, I would gladly go with you."

Her statement made the guy speak angrily. "Is that all you can say? Your son is dying – for heaven's sake and he wanted to see you before he goes. Jesus, you never visited him before and when he's dying, you don't even have the will to go to him?"

"Hey now - " Tsurara interrupted fiercely.

The man glared at her. "Stay out of this, miss."

"No! That is not how a grandson should talk to his - "

"Tsurara, it's alright," Lady Kyo's voice stopped her from ranting. She gave Rikuo a gentle look. "I will try to go."

"I have prepared for everything – we're going to take a ride towards the airport immediately." He gave Tsurara a cold look but said nothing. Tsurara glanced at the old woman, anger rising inside her. Does this man really knows what he is doing?

"Tsurara, if you don't mind, I'd like to get inside. Please help me up," the old woman said weakly. Before Tsurara could hold her, the man shoved her to the side and was the one who held the woman up. But instead of letting her walk, he carried her inside while Tsurara stood there.

"He's just tired so I apologize if he appears to be rude," the woman said to get her attention. She smiled kindly. "I'm Kana by the way."

"You already heard my name so I don't see the point repeating it," she said rudely and when the man stepped out, she placed both hands on her hips. "You, mister, I need to talk to you."

"I don't have time to waste on you," he brushed off her attempt, angering Tsurara even more. To his surprise, she held a tight grip on his arms and pulled him towards the garden which was no longer maintained. The flowers have all withered.

"You may not have time to waste with me but I have lots of time to waste my time ranting on you," she started, her voice unusually cold. "First, you treated your grandmother so rudely."

"I don't even see her as my grandmother. It's my first time seeing her," he answered casually and crossed his arms. "Is that all you have to say?"

To his surprise, he found his cheek feeling a stinging pain from her slap which happened so fast. "How cold," she spat at him and turned. "Your father left this town never understanding the need for Lady Kyo to stay here. And here you came after so many years to demand her to travel and see her son for the last time."

"Isn't what a mother is supposed to do? At least she should have the courage to go see my father since she never bothered giving him a visit during his younger days – ever since he started living with my grandparents."

"And you think it was Lady Kyo's fault that she never went - "

"Yes!" he hissed. "My grandfather had the time to drop by, why can't she? So I don't see the point of your rant."

Anger fueling inside her, she raised her hand to deliver another slap but he held her wrist and looked at her coldly. "I am not so forgiving so make sure not to do the same mistake twice."

Tsurara stomped her foot on his though, causing him to release her in surprise. "You rotten despicable jackass, Lady Kyo cannot leave this town. She can't even travel for more than five kilometers without suffering the consequences!" She raised her chin at his confused look. "At least before you blamed her, why not ask the circumstances that held her here?" With that she left him gaping at her in surprise. She ignored Kana's looks and went inside.

Rikuo remained on his spot. Just what the hell did that mean? "Are you alright?" Kana asked and held his cheek.

He nodded and forced a smile. "Yes."

Kana looked around the house and shuddered. Being a city girl, she found the place too boring for her. "This place is too quiet. When do we leave?"

Rikuo could not understand but he he suddenly decided to postpone their departure for two days. He wanted to know what that woman was talking about. They saw a car parked near their car and saw a woman step down, carrying a bag of foods perhaps. "Who could she be?" Kana asked.

"Who knows," he answered and walked towards the main door when he stopped to listen at the conversation which was too loud for him to hear. He turned to Kana and shrugged.

* * *

><p>"I thought Lady Kyo has some visitors? I don't see them around, though I see a car parked outside," Yura aksed while looking around. She found her friend standing on the main door, obviously pissed and Yura does not want to get on the bad side of her friend.<p>

"Visitors my ass! I swear, he is the coldest bastard I have ever met!"

"Eh?" She sat on the steps.

Furiously, Tsurara sat beside her. "You know, I sometimes wondered before if my mother's friend ever knew about his mother. I'm pretty sure, Old Nurarihyon knew which was why he decided to live with her here and never insisted on convincing her to live in the city."

"Did something happen a while ago?" Yura asked.

"I can't believe he treated Lady Kyo like she's not a family. And he had the galls to blame her for never visiting her son. If only he knew why..."

At that, Yura looked at her. "Oh yes. I understand. How about you, Tsurara? You managed to live abroad for seven years - "

"Yura, I never embraced what I have. I denied what I am and I rejected it every time it happens – the pain."

Yura nodded in understanding. Rejecting what she has, Tsurara has to suffer the pain that comes with it. In Seles, people believed that those unseen gave those abilities to special people and expected them to actually make use of it properly. Rejecting it means suffering from considerable pain. She did not even want to imagine what pain her friend went through.

"I should try to convice Lady Kyo to not go. God knows what will happen to her along the way."

"The unseen tied her here. My brother said that the reason Lady Kyo returned here shortly after college was because of it. She's been suffering from different sickness and that's why she chose to come back here instead. Old Nurarihyon said that she almost died."

"It's like a punishment from the guardians of nature." She stiffened when she spotted someone standing on the gate. It was a guy and he was staring at her. She blinked and turned to Yura. "Did you see that guy?" she pointed towards the gate. "I always saw him around, popping out from time to time."

Yura gave her _that_ look. "There's no one else there. Must be your ability working," she said. "I better get inside and see Lady Kyo. She really is going?"

Tsurara shook her head slowly. "I don't know. She said she can already see her son here. That's why she sounded reluctant to go."

"Don't tell me..." Yura's voice trailed off and she glanced inside. Lady Kyo was resting on the sofa.

"Yes. It's a matter of time. I doubt she can even reach in time," she said. They heard a soft voice coming from inside and both women stood up immediately. Lady Kyo motioned for the two of them to sit down.

"I can hear the two of you, you know," she mused before she sat down once again. There was a tear trickling down her right cheek. "There's a beautiful woman with black hair – she already called him."

Because they always hang around her before, they knew what she was talking about. "He's gone?"

Tsurara reached for the old woman when she started shaking, the obvious sign that she's in distress, that she is in pain too, that she felt regretful for never seeing her son when he grew up. In Tsurara's arms, Lady Kyo cried. "I am sorry," she whispered.

The footsteps they heard made Yura and Tsurara raise their heads to see Rikou and his companion looking at them. There was an obvious pain in his eyes as he gripped his phone tightly on his left hand, the woman holding his arm as well.

Aside from the grief, there was a questioning look on their eyes. Perhaps they are wondering how the three of them figured it out. Then Tsurara started to shiver. "Are you alright, Tsurara?" Lady Kyo asked and pulled away. For some reason, Tsurara felt suddenly cold and she held her throat, her free hand reaching for Yura. "I...can't...breath," she choked.

"Oh my god," Yura exclaimed and stood up. She immediately helped her friend lie on the sofa before turning to Lady Kyo. "What's happening to her?"

Lady Kyo had forgotten her grief momentarily and focused on Tsurara. She raised her hand to silence her. "Yura, go get the oil. Make it quick," she ordered as Tsurara continued shivering and holding her hands close to her body.

* * *

><p>Rikou heard the entirety of the conversation and he could not help but feel curious about what they were talking about. It seemed impossible. He even started to wonder how much of his grandparents words were true concerning his grandmother, Lady Kyo. Base from the conversation he heard, there is a deeper reason that they would not wish to share with strangers.<p>

Then he received that call that his father passed away thirty minutes. They've been trying to contact him earlier but he was out of reach. He ran inside to inform Lady Kyo but he caught the conversation and he once again wondered how she knew about it. Before he could ask, something happened to that woman as she started shaking and gasping for breath.

The other woman already ran towards the cabinet and came back with a bottle of oil. Lady Kyo turned to them and spoke softly. "Please, I will ask you to step outside for the moment."

"But - "

"Yu...ra...c-can't...breath," the woman said once more and the one named Yura knelt down and held Tsurara's hands as Lady Kyo applied some oil and started massaging the woman while murmurming something. From time to time, she caught him yawning shamelessly, her eyelids seemed to droop anytime soon but she kept on.

Unconsciously, he walked towards the one named Tsurara and saw her crying while gasping for breath. "It's going to be alright," Yura was assuring her. Rikuo stared at the face contorted in pain and wondered where he had seen her before. He's so sure she looked so familiar.

The house was quiet for fifteen minutes except for the sobs coming from Tsurara and the soft murmurs coming from Lady Kyo. It did not even occur to Rikou that Tsurara's shirt was raised up so her whole torso was exposed. After another beat, Lady Kyo pulled Tsurara's shirt down and sighed at the sleeping figure of Tsurara.

"What happened?" Kana asked.

Yura stood up and searched for anything to use as additional cover for her friend before she sat down and wiped the sweat from her friend's face. She wondered how many times Tsurara had suffered like this?

"Maki never really rest in peace," Lady Kyo whispered.

"Who's Maki?" Kana asked again, equally curious like Rikou. It seems this town is full of creepy things. No wonder Rikou's father never felt staying here.

Her question was ignored when Lady Kyo turned to Yura. "Yura, you and Tsurara should go visit her grave and bring something to appease her."

"So it was Maki's doing?" Yura asked.

Lady Kyo nodded absentmindedly. "Tsurara must have met her while coming here but never saw her. Maybe that's why Maki was angry."

The two had forgotten that there were audiences listening to their conversation. "You're not new to this, Yura since you felt the same when you met the spirit of a distant relative who died due to poison. You've suffered for stomach ache and you never stopped vomitting."

Yura sighed. "It pains me to know that Tsurara always has to suffer. She's a magnet to spirits. She said she saw some guy outside just a while ago."

Lady Kyo glanced at Tsurara once more. "She's indeed a magnet to them. But she should refrain from taking whatever is given. If she did, she already sold her soul to them." This time, she forced herself up and turned to Rikuo who looked more and more confused. "I supposed your very first visit in Seles, you got to witness something."

He nodded. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

She smiled. "I am sorry but we don't disclose details so openly. It's to protect us." She gave a weak smile. "I feel pain knowing Rihan died without even me going there. Do you want to talk about it?" She gave Kana a discreet glance. "Privately though."

Rikuo's face was serious. "Yes. As much as possible, I'd like to know why you never went there."

"Then stay for a week. It wouldn't be a bad request, would it? At least, let me make up with my misgivings," Lady Kyo sounded so casual but Yura could not mistake the pain behind her voice. Pain of knowing she never got to see her son on his last moments.

Kana stepped in front. "I'm sorry but Rikuo and I are busy and can't afford for - "

"That's not for you to decide, young lady," Lady Kyo said crisply and gave her grandson a challenging look. "What do you say?"

Rikuo met her stern gaze equally before he nodded and turned to Kana. "Kana, I'll drive you to the bus station."

She looked offended but said nothing. She nodded reluctantly though. "Well, I'd like to leave early in the morning then."

He only nodded before he shifted his gaze at the woman who stirred and woke up a few minutes later. "Damn, Maki, I swear, she turned so mean," she muttered.

"Tsurara?" Yura asked questioningly.

"You've been lured into their world again, weren't you?" Lady Kyo asked seriously, though her voice was a whisper, preventing the others to hear.

"And I'm thoroughly pissed right now," she muttered and sat up. "I thought I was a goner."

"Well, you easily attract them, what can I say?" Yura mused. She wondered if there ever was a protection against occurrences like these.

She stood up and sighed. "Thanks Lady Kyo."

"It's my duty anyway so you don't have to thank me," she said and turned to Rikou. "You're going to stay here tonight?"

"Yes, and I'd like to know more about you," he said seriously. "I don't want anyone - " at that, he gave Tsurara another detached look, " - to even think that I am such a heartless bastard. I want to hear your side of the story."

Lady Kyo stared at her for a very long moment before she smiled softly. "Thank you." She turned to Tsurara and Yura. "These ladies here are Tsurara and Yura."

"Pfft," Tsurara snorted.

Yura only nodded.

"This one is Kana and she's my fiancee," he introduced the woman beside him. "I'm pretty sure I sounded rude a while ago so please allow me to apologize for that. It was never my intention to come here blaming you."

"When you speak that way, you sound so much like Nurarihyon."

"Well, since they are here, we can leave you to catch up with the lost times," Yura said, assisting Tsurara who swayed a little when she moved. "Easy there."

"I'm fine." She gave Lady Kyo a nod. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes." Lady Kyo watched as Tsurara and Yura walked away then called them when they were on the doorway. "It was your mother, right?" she asked. The guests remained clueless as to what was being talked about. Tsurara gave a slow nod.

"Yes."

"She's still worrying about you," she said.

* * *

><p>Rikuo wondered why his grandmother refused to talk about what he wanted to know while in the presence of Kana. But she did talk about his father – telling him stories about Rihan when he was a child. Kana and him could only listen.<p>

"He was full of mischief."

He cannot mistake that wistful tone as she talked about her son and he suddenly felt guilt crept inside him. The old woman in front of him does not even look like a woman who never missed her son. In her eyes, you can read the grief and regret.

She chuckled a little. "He was so full of pranks that he often dragged poor Setsura with him. They were like the best of friends."

He cleared his throat. "Why did he leave and never came back?"

She gave them both a look before she closed her eyes. "He's a man of free will. Seles is a town where people felt the need to be tied to their old beliefs and he found it stupid so he ran away, leaving a letter telling us he's never coming back. If he did, he might only end up disrespecting the customs here."

Kana could hear the crickets outside and shuddered at the eerie feeling. "Your place, I mean this town is creepy," she said offhandedly, earning a pointed look from the old woman. Rikuo only gave her a warning glare. She rolled her eyes, ignoring the former and responding to the latter. "What? It's too quiet that it gives you the creep."

"Technically, it's not as quiet as you think it is. You can hear the crickets," he pointed out.

"Whatever you say," she relented. "Can we go to bed now? It's like ten already."

"You can go ahead. I'll follow later," he said and Kana had to bite back her tongue from arguing. Getting on Rikou's bad side is something she does not want to happen. She stood up and glanced at Lady Kyo.

"Good night."

Lady Kyo only nodded and turned to her grandson when Kana's out of earshot. "Typical city girl," she muttered with a subtle dislike. Before Rikuo could argue, she went back to the topic on hand. "Rihan was a man who believes in logic and things that could be explained by science. His beliefs were always contradicted by the elders of this town so he left furiously." She smiled again. "For him, there's no logic behind offering pigs and chickens to appease the gods."

The last remark made Rikuo look at her in confusion. "Gods?"

"That's correct. The gods that rule this place, the nature itself and even the unseen." She raised her wrinkled brow and caressed her arm. "But of course, you won't believe me, right? You came from the city after all."

"Try me. I am a writer so I am not narrow-minded as you first believe. I write different on different genres - whether fiction or not - so the 'impossible stuffs' are nothing new to me. I heard about the folklores of different countries and studied them too. What I will learn from you here will be nothing different."

"Words are meaningless," she waved him off. "You just get to see it happen. That's how you'll believe it. Rihan never mentioned anything about this, yes?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Please understand that I tried to go visit him once but your grandfather had to return me back when we were halfway."

"Why?"

"Because shamans tied to the gods cannot leave the place they were tied into. That's why I did not get to finish college. I endured the pains when I first left town but it just got worse so I have to return. At that time, I already met your grandfather and really fell in love with him." There was a look of distaste on her eyes that vanished as quick as it appeared. "His parents never really liked a county girl for their son and he chose me over them. For that I loved him even more."

There was the obvious love in her eyes, the passion in her voice as she mentioned his grandfather. Then he realized he just heard something that are not possible in the city. "You're a shaman?" he asked.

"I am."

_At least before you blamed her, why not ask the circumstances that held her here._ Those were the words of that Tsurara. He struggled with the decision whether to apologize or not but it would seem she read his thoughts because she spoke.

"You don't have to apologize about a while ago. There is no way you could have known."

he shook his head once and looked outside the window. It suddenly felt awkward to talk to her now, hearing her short side of the story. "But why did dad never talk about it?"

"Because he chose not to. And I know about it because he told Nurarihyon. It's up to you to find out things on your own. He doesn't want to influence you should you ever decide to come visit here. Apparently, this is your first time."

"I've been busy," he justified. But was he truly that busy that he never bothered finding out his other grandmother? It felt wrong. If he was truly interested then he had all the time to drop by. He chuckled bitterly. Perhaps, he was made to believe that Lady Kyo is a worthless grandmother. That's what his paternal side always told him.

When she did not respond, he looked around and saw her just staring at him. He was interrupted by a loud banging on the door though. Noting that she's too weak to even move, he motioned for her to sit still and he'll go see the visitor.

He was met with a young man, probably around his age, looking frantic as he gasped for breath. "Lady Kyo – is she inside?"

"Ah Kiyo, is there something you need?" she asked from her position. Rikuo gave way and allowed the guest to enter. Said guy immediately walked towards her and fell on his knees. "Gyuki has passed away."

The news did not seem to surprise her as she only closed her eyes and spoke with regret. "So it was Gyuki after all..." she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"That's for the elders to talk about, young man," she answered. "I will go there tomorrow. I cannot do anything even if I go. Besides, I just spent my energy on Tsurara."

"Tsurara is back?" he asked.

"Yes. When will his death be announced?"

"They said they'll wait for Gozu. His adoptive brother already contacted him. Gozu said he'll call just as soon as he was given permission to take a leave." he stood up. "I shall take my leave then."

"Are there any shamans around?" she inquired.

"Mr. Karasu's wife is there."

Lady Kyo nodded. "She can handle things." The guest left and Rikuo found his voice and asked.

"What do you mean 'announced'?" he sat in front of her now, holding her hands unconsciously.

"It means the signal for other people to come and pay their respect to him – after family members first as well as the spirits residing here."

"Huh?"

she yawned. "I cannot tell you everything in one night, Rikou. You'll have to learn things as they happen. I will leave Tsurara to explain things to you."

"That woman?" he asked in a voice laced with distaste.

"You will treat her well," her tone was sharp when she spoke those words. "I am going to sleep now. Go and see your woman and just rest. You have to bring her to the station, tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><em>She found herself standing in front of a wonderful cottage surrounded by lilies. She could see few houses nearby but other than that, she could see nothing in the vast plane. How many times had she been here anyway? She couldn't count it on her fingers but she knew she had always been here. <em>

"_You can come inside the house," a voice spoke and a man in white shirt and simple jeans appeared beside her. Turning around, she first sought his face to identify him. After all, this would be the first time she had spoken to anyone. _

"_W-Who are you?" she asked and took a few steps back when he offered his hand._

"_I will become your husband," he declared causing Tsurara to fall back in surprise. "Come now, they are all waiting for us. Even your dear friend, Maki."_

"_You know Maki?" she asked and glanced at the house. Is her friend truly there? If she is, then she can go inside and talk to her, apologize because she did not get to see her a while ago. Her friend is still probably angry._

_He nodded carefully. "Yes. Shall we go?" _

_she did not take his hand yet and gave him a skeptical look. "I always see you around – in fact, you look like that boy who saved me and Tori before."_

_He nodded. "I was that boy. I grew up. Just like humans, we grow up too."_

_She took note of that little information. "You do?"_

_He gave her a sad smile. "You truly refused to learn all about us, huh? Everyone here knows that even 'us' grows old. A one-month old baby who died recently can already learn to walk and run in just a few weeks." He sounded as though he was lecturing her.  
><em>

_Her lips curved into a curt smile. "Well..."_

"_Shall we get inside now?" he repeated, his arms still extended, offering his hand for her to take. _

_Tsurara stared at his face, noting the sincerity in his eyes so she reluctantly started to reach out to him when an unfamiliar voice intervened, and she dropped her hands at her side, looking around. She could make out an outline of a guy but she could not clearly see his face._

"_Do not go there."_

"_Who are you?" she asked and glanced at the man she was talking with earlier to find him slipping away. "W-Wait, what's your name?" _

_He vanished into the house without answering her question. When Tsurara focused on the newcomer, she found the guy gone as well. The next thing she knew, she's hearing her name._

"Tsurara!"

Her eyes shot open and her body jolted up before she realized she was in her room. She gasped for breath. "God, I was trying to wake you up fifteen times."

"Fifteen times?" she asked and glanced at her watch. It is still three in the morning – the devil's hour as they all call it. This is the time that most spiris wander around, where every spirit is active.

"I heard you murmuring in your sleep," Yura said and handed her a glass of water. I ran towards the kitchen immediately after I realized that you might be having a nightmare."

She drank the whole content, feeling her throat parched. "Thanks. I was just whisked into the other world. You remember that guy I saw earlier in front of Lady Kyo's house? It was him."

"Spare me the details. Much as I want to hear about it, I don't think my mind can function enough right now. I'm still trying to come to terms over the fact that you almost died a while ago."

"I need to visit Maki's grave tomorrow morning. What do you think is a good peace offering?"

This time, Yura sighed. "You can't always appease every spirit left in this netherworld. Sure, without offering anything they will just come back and cause more pain. But really, you can't live your life always appeasing the unseen."

Tsurara lied down once more. "But that's how it goes here right? You can't help but offer anything especially when the one you've actually offended is not the spirit of a dead but the spirit of nature."

yura glanced at her and sighed. "I worry about you."

"Please don't."

"You do realize by the way that you've lost weight."

Tsurara chuckled. "Must be diet."

"Doubt it."

"I've been lacking sleep for the past two months. The longest hour I have slept within that time span was three hours. I've been trying to find means to get me to sleep but it did not have any effect at all. Only a while ago."

"Maybe you are just lonely."

Tsurara doubted it. "Maybe." She does not want to add more worries for her friend.

* * *

><p>There are those unfortunate normal humans who always ended up having to suffer like Tsurara. The shamans from my place are the ones responsible for communicating with the spirits of the dead and at the same time relaying the message from them. Some spirits of those who died never truly felt solace and thus always wandered. It is believed that they co-exist with us and they have their own version of our world. Anyway, if you're unlucky and you got to bump into one of them, you'll suffer the pain they felt when they died. If you're so unlucky, it might be the cause of your own death although chances of that ever happening is so slim. That's because there are always a number of shamans available. In effect though, they can only heal one.<p>

Anyway, there are also those mean spirits who wanted to play pranks. If they happened to have touched your foot, you'll be suffering from no ordinary 'swelling' and it has to take some offerings to those spirits before you get healed. Doctors are rarely helpful in cases like these because it tends to worsen 'whatever sort of injury' was given to you.

While there are mean spirits, there are those who only chose to make their presence known since they have been forgotten far too long. Mostly, this is done by relatives, distant or not. Although their intention is only to be remembered, the person affected will still suffer the same feelings they felt when they died - if that person died due to suicide (say for example drinking something toxic) then you'll feel as if you were just poisoned too. That's how it goes in there. Kinda freaky huh?


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately. Anyway, here is the third chapter. I decided to use our own terminologies so as to make it easier for me. At least, if someone from my place happened to stumble upon this, he'll make the connection easily. Here are lists of some terms you might see:

_anito_ – spirit

_en-sup-ok_ – shaman

_leng-ag_ – soul of a living wandering in the spirit land

_inumchan_ – the time when during a dead's wake, the spirits of the dead would come home

_nifaag_ – this one refers to one mentioned in chapter two, where the dead will be 'announced'

_sangachil_ – , the death chair, a high-back with low seat made especially for a dead

_eyew – _an example to this would be what happened with Tsurara from the previous chapter.

Take not that although this is based from my place's custom, I made some variations (slight variations) to fit the story.

* * *

><p>On to the reviewers: I really thank you all for taking your time to review.<p>

**Nightingale27** - glad your liked it. No, I haven't watched Spirited Away though I heard about it. Perhaps when I have more free time, I'll go buy a dvd of that one and try watching it.

**AoHana9** - hey, I have nothing to say since I already said it in my PM but anyway, glad you liked this one and hope to see your name around. Like I have said, there are still more I haven't mentioned yet.

**Suki90** - thanks so much. I'm glad you like how I characterized them.

**KoNan03** - yep, Rikuo here will be the Rikuo in yokai form. Not the human form. And yes, Lady kyo is Youhime.

**FeuWitch** - thank you very much. I hope I did not offend you from my last update. I tend to get to that sometimes without realizing it.

**Lonely Athena** - coming from a reviewer like you and the rest, I'm really glad I am able to pull Chapter 2. Thank you very much for the positive review. And yes, Kana will be the typical city girl.

**Rika23ONROOF** - hmm, yes, Lady Kyo is Youhime, and Kana is Rikuo's fiancee though as mentioned in this update, their relationship is in trouble even before they arrived. As to reasons, perhaps it will be stated later. I actually also like Tsurara and Yura friendship. I'm hoping I could see that in the manga. And yes, you definitely left a wonderful review, thank you very much.

**i'm sweetly insane** - haha, yes, it's really quite creepy, don't you think? still, I am happy that you like it.

**rikary - **whew, I am really happy that just like the rest, you find this intriguing enough and that you also liked how I portrayed their characters. It is my personal belief that you can create a wonderful characterization and not necessary canon as long as it fits the purpose of the story. I dearly hope I will not screw this up in the future. So, thanks for the wonderful review.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story.<p>

* * *

><p>Kana glanced at her fiance who was simply staring at the ceiling. It had been an hour after he came in, after he talked with his grandmother. And one look from him meant something changed. There was no longer the embittered look which he possessed before they arrived in this creepy place. "What are you thinking?" she asked carefully. Her relationship with him for the past few months have been...different. Something about him changed and she wouldn't deny that she had no fault in the matter. It's because she knew it was partly her fault that he's giving a cold shoulder that she was trying her best to salvage her relationship even if it means coming to this creepy place and endure.<p>

"My father died a while ago. My paternal grandparents were already dead. I wanted to go back and see to my father's funeral but I cannot leave my grandmother here," it did not escape Kana's notice that he called the old woman his grandmother. Something indeed changed about him so suddenly. "That's why I called Ao earlier and gave him direction. He'll arrange for my father's body to be brought here. That's the only thing I can do for her."

Kana encircled her hand around his waist and nuzzled to his chest. He did not return the affectionate hug though and simply stared there. "That other woman – she looked familiar," he stated. Kana frowned. Rikuo was never one to talk about other women in front of her since he knew she's kind of the jealous type. If she's referring to the long-haired woman earlier, Kana definitely did not like her especially when she raised her hands on her fiance.

"You met her before?" she asked, just to keep the conversation going.

"No. She just looks familiar, that's all," he answered and finally closed his eyes.

"So I won't be going back as planned?" she asked hopefully. Like she said, she'll endure if only to get his full affection once more.

"You can stay if you want to but keep your comments to yourself if you witnessed something," perhaps he still remembered how she called this place 'freaky'. "I will probably stay here longer than planned. I've taken a sudden interest in this place."

Kana bit her lip. "I see."

* * *

><p>Tsurara stood with her friend beside her in front of the tombstone that has Maki's name on it. She sighed and sat on her knees as she lit one candle. "Hey Maki," she started. "Been seven years. I bet you felt lonely huh? Tori and I never visited you and for that, I am sorry."<p>

Yura sat beside her and lit her own candle. Tsurara continued talking. "Maki, please understand that we never forgot about you even if we never visited this grave. And damn it, you almost killed me yesterday. Do that once more and I will never pay you another visit, I swear that on this grave. And I will throw salt here and everything if you continue doing that."

The short-haired woman can't help but chuckle at Tsurara's words. But she knew that the dead will honor her words. After all, the dead never wanted their graves defiled. She knew Tsurara will never have it in her heart to defile Maki's grave, but it helps to threaten from some time to time. The two said their silent prayers before they both stood up.

"Let's go," Yura said. They were set to meet Ryuji today and his soon-to-be bride. They walked quietly as they passed by the bridge. Tsurara looked down on the still water below.

"Too bad you're a disaster when it comes to the water," Yura commented and looked down as well. "It feels nostalgic, just looking down at it and remembering the happy memories shared there."

Tsurara smiled. She could not agree more. "Wish Tori's here," she muttered.

"Tori never liked being bound to this place's custom. You know that. In a way, she's like Uncle Rihan – Lady Kyo's son. I had Ryuji tell me about him from what he could remember and it seems him and Tori are alike in the sense that they don't want to be bound here."

"That's what I felt too but I can never turn my back from this place, honestly," Tsurara admitted. She continued looking down at the water.

"Hey, don't you think Lady Kyo's grandson is handsome?" Yura suggested and risked a glance at Tsurara. Expectedly, her friend huffed at the mention of the guy.

"So?"

"You ever heard about the story of Aunt Setsura and Uncle Rihan? The people who saw them grew up always thought the two would end up together," she started, trying to insinuate something.

Tsurara rolled her eyes. "Don't even think of actually pairing me up with the grandson just because the town's hope was crushed when Uncle Rihan left this place. Besides, I don't think I have it in me to enter into another relationship which is doomed to fail in the end." There was a bitter taste left in her mouth as she spoke. "My relationship with men never lasted a month all because they thought I am crazy or something else."

Yura glanced at her friend and spotted a car a distant away. "You mean, you told them about your ability to 'see'?" Why would she do that?

"Yes. Unfortunately, I was labeled crazy or a freak. I told them about myself to see if they could accept every part of me but well..." she trailed off and only shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

The short-haired sighed. "You're looking for someone from far away to accept you for what you are. Perhaps from there, you can settle down and never wish to return here. Isn't that right?" she asked, knowing her friend too well.

"Sort of." Tsurara glanced at her watch. "We better go see your brother or he'll chop our heads off for being late."

Her friend laughed at that, knowing Ryuji's temper. "Definitely right."

* * *

><p>Rihan's body arrived earlier than expected. Ao sure works efficiently. The moment, the car parked inside the house, Lady Kyo, who was told about the body being brought home, broke down and cried at the doorway while the neighbors immediatley worked.<p>

"Thank you so much, Ao," he thanked the man as he watched the neighbors actually gather around, some putting chairs at the garden. The elderly men gathered and discussed something in words he could hardly understand. It was probably the place's dialect.

The women who arrived helped with things inside and for the first time in his life, Rikuo actually felt clueless on what to do. "It's nothing. You weren't there when he breathed his last but his last words were words of apology."

Rikuo nodded. "How about Kuro? He did not come?" he asked, normally finding Kuro always with Ao when it involves travelling.

Ao scratched his chin. "Well, he made mention about convincing his girlfriend to come here after learning she's from this place. Tori was reluctant so Kuro had to stay behind to convince her."

His eyes widened a little in surprise but it was Kana who appeared behind who vocalized his thoughts. "Eh? Tori is from here?"

"So she said." Ao watched the people working and shrugged. Someone approached the three of them.

"Ah, I understand you are the grandson. We're wondering if there is someone else you're waiting – any more relative to come?" the elderly man asked.

"None."

"I see. Since your grandmother is inside and keening, we'd like to ask you for your decision. How do you want his wake to go? The Christian way or the customary practice here?"

"You mean there are still things like that to decide upon?" Ao asked, surprised at the process going about.

The man nodded. "Yes. I'm Hihi by the way. Anyway, if we do it the Christian way, we'll not butcher anything for the ritual but - "

"Do it your way here," Rikuo decided and glanced inside. "I know my father never believed in this place's customs but I am pretty sure he wouldn't mind."

hihi stared at him for a moment before he nodded. "I see. You should probably get inside and discuss with your grandmother the ways to do this."

"Thanks. I will follow in a minute," Rikuo nodded and turned to Kana and Ao. "I have to leave you two for a while. While you are at it, see if you can help with anything – expenses maybe and anything." he left immediately after that and went inside where the people nodded at him for acknowledgment. He found his father's body on the bed placed in the living room. He learned that they cannot just place him in a coffin yet.

His grandmother was seated near him, holding his hand. "Rihan! _Ensakit ai semken ay han en-ilaan ta kasin mat-awan nan angsan ay tawen ya kagtuna ay umey ka et._" she keened and he had to look away, the scene breaking his heart. Why did he ever think she never thought of her son once? The woman in front of him is not a picture of a woman who never thought of her son. She's a picture of a woman filled with so much regret, so much grief.

He felt sad that his father died but he had been expecting it already ever since his father told him he is dying. Perhaps Rihan prepared his son for the grief to come so now that he is dead, Rikuo had already come to terms to it and he can mourn quietly.

"You look so much like Nurarihyon and Rihan combined," an elder man approached him. "I am an old friend of your grandparents. Karasu Tengu," he introduced and held his shoulder casually. "It's the first time after a very long time since Lady Kyo keened like that."

the younger man cannot find the right words to respond to that so he only nodded. Karasu Tengu smiled. "I am positive she needed those two girls."

"Two girls?" he asked and a picture of two ladies appeared in his mind – one with short hair and the other, longer hair.

Karasu Tengu nodded. "Yes. The two had been like her own grandchildren. Tori too. But no one ever heard from Tori."

Rikuo gave a wan smile about how small the world is. To think that Tori actually knew his grandmother too. "Tori will be coming I think," he announced, earning a surprised look from the older man. "She's my aide's girlfriend and they will be coming here later today." he is positive Kuro will convince her anyway.

"I see. See how the fate works – the world is really small," he noted. "Well, Lady Kyo left it to you decide things here. First, do you want him on coffin during wake or..." he trailed when Rikuo looked at him with confusion.

"Aren't dead people supposed to be in a coffin?" he asked with a blink.

Karasu Tengu smiled once more. "It's different here. There are two ways – one is to let the dead lie down in a coffin or let him sit up in a _sangachil_."

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a high-back chair with a low seat made especially for the dead. There are various reasons for things like these though. It is still up to you to decide in the end."

"What's the difference between the two?" he asked, having never heard of something like this before.

This time, Tengu smiled once more. "Do you know your grandmother descended from a _kachangyan_ family? Although this place is starting to be urbanized as well, many chose to stick with their custom. And in here, you'll find that the people here defines wealth not on money but on number of lands you possess. the _kachangyan_ people are the equivalent of the rich. Normally, the _kachangyan_ are bound to the death chair or _sangachil _as we call it here. But times change and some preferred to be placed in a coffin instead during a wake."

Rikuo processed the information in his mind. He glanced at his grandmother. "The coffin will do. That is much I can do for my father who rejected this customs."

"I see. Your request will be honored. There are other reasons for this place to put a dead in a death chair instead of a coffin. Perhaps you will learn it someday."

"Thank you very much," Rikuo said and sighed as Karasu Tengu left. He learned that people here would not shed a tear for old people as much as possible. It's their common beliefs that old people die and shall soon be placed in the earth, and soon, the other old people left will soon follow. He shook his head. It is too complicated for him to process things all at once.

He'll have to inquire about the _sangachil_ thing when given the chance. He was about to move from his spot when he sensed a presence from behind and he spotted the two ladies yesterday. Immeidately, they went towards his grandmother and from where he stood, he watched as they hugged her, as the older woman sought strength from them.

For a moment, he felt envious over the fact that they have more connection with her than him who was supposed to be the grandson. But then again, who was he to blame? He never made any attempt to come visit her before.

* * *

><p>The death of Rihan had already been announced and more older people came the following day. He heard that people from the small town had been split in two as the others went to sing for Gyuki first. Speaking of sing, he is listening to a weird song from the older women gathered around the coffin, they stood together as they swayed, each holding each other's waist and sang together to a lullaby that is foreign to him.<p>

Kana and Ao were already resting upstairs and a while ago, Kuro arrived with Tori. The latter immediately went to where the dead lies and she cried there, wailed and keened. He couldn't blame Tori. She was close to his father. She was treated like his own daughter too. He couldn't help but wonder though if his father knew where Tori came from.

"That's called _ay-yeng_," the woman, Yura, spoke from beside him. It is the second night of the wake and she and Tsurara had been helping around. He now understood that in this place, at least one should remain looking out for the dead while the others sleep. The dead should never be left unattended.

"Hah?" he asked, finding it difficult to pronounce the word.

Yura smiled. "_Ay-yeng._ Even I can't understand them – it's probably only them who could understand the meaning behind the song. It is a dialect so old that only those who grew up in the older times know that. Is it alright for you to be here? You should probably rest a little."

he was actually sitting near his grandmother who never left the coffin's side. She was now wearing black. "I'll be alright here."

Yura handed him a cup which she, Tsurara and Tori had been distributing around the people who came to pay their respect for the dead and sing for him as well. He also learned that the dead's wake is counted with night considered as one day and the longest would be seven days which rarely happens. Normally for them, the wake takes only three days and the shortest probably would be a day which applies to those who died young (teens, children).

"Thanks," he muttered. Yura only nodded and left to serve coffee to the others. A few moments later, Tori arrived with a kettle and filled his cup with coffee. _So this is how it is done here._ "Your eyes are puffy, Tori."

"I'm going to miss Uncle Rihan," she admitted. "And I also cried for Lady Kyo. I never really knew she was his mother."

Rikuo only nodded and Tori proceeded to fill the other's cup with coffee. Next who came to him was Tsurara who offered biscuit to go along with the coffee. He surmised she was still mad at him. He'll admit they started on the wrong foot and the fault was his. First impression lasts huh? He took a few cookies from the bag and muttered his thanks. He could not help but watch as she walked away saying a word.

Really, he's intrigued. She's like a total mystery to him and he wanted to know more about him – perhaps to satisfy his curiosity. There's something about her that makes him want to know more. He looked around. There are people singing to the dead, there are those simply sitting down, keeping the dead company and from outside, he could hear the younger men who were playing cards. According to Hihi, this is already part of it – that men play cards and drink outside to pass time.

As to the singing part, there were at least about four groups who came alternately to sing for the dead. Not that he minded it. And amidst what Yura called the _ay-yeng_, his grandmother's keen mixed with it, making the sound more eerie. A few feet from the coffin, there's a small fire lit there in what they call the _chalikan_. Truthfully, he couldn't stand the smell of the meat from a big being cooked there. Was it Hihi or Tengu who mentioned to him that the one being cooked inside, near the coffin, is something that the family members are required to it. Still, he received no explanation about it yet. He swallowed hard, trying to imagine himself eating that meat which is starting to smell so bad.

Also, since his grandmother had no other relatives, some of the rice and meat cooked for the people who came were done in the neighbor's house. Those who came to pay their respect were asked to eat at the neighbor's house as a sign of thanks. There are also those who came and offered cans of biscuits, bags of candy, a case of gin. All of which are intended for the bereaved family to use for the guests.

Such a complicated custom.

He spotted Tsurara walking outside the house and he made a move to follow her if only to apologize for his behavior before. He spotted her going at the neighbor's house. She was holding one kettle and a basket of used cups. She's probably returning there to wash them to be used later again when it is time for coffee.

Quietly, he followed her and saw her washing the cups quietly.

"Tsurara, do you think Tori will stay longer?" one female asked as she took the kettle which was already washed.

Tsurara shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe or maybe not. It's up for Tori."

"She never visited Maki's grave yet. You think Maki will get angry?"

"Hope not. It's enough that she came to me the other day."

the statement made the female stare at Tsurara. "Again? Seriously, Tsurara, you're a magnet to those unseen. And you're always a disaster around water."

"Uh-huh. It is not like I welcome it. But if they came, there's nothing I can do."

Rikuo heard that name, Maki. Yes, it was mentioned after Tsurara had almost died there in what he now learned as _eyew_. Seriously, there are things happening here that are quite hard for the mind to accept. When he saw the female leave Tsurara, he decided to approach her.

"Hi."

she glanced over her shoulder. "What do you want?" she asked casually, her hands busy washing the cups.

"I realized I have not apologized yet so I came for that," he started and walked towards her front so he could see her clearly. "I am sorry."

she stopped moving and raised her hand to meet his gaze. "I have a feeling we will be seeing each other more often after this, since you are close to my grandmother."

she gave him a derisive look. "And now you suddenly called her your grandmother when the first time you came here, you vehemently denied it."

Rikuo sighed. He knew this will not be easy. "I already apologized for that. It was my mistake and I am admitting it."

"Good," she wiped her hands with the extra cloth hanging over her shoulder. "Lady Kyo deserved more than that you know. In any case, at least you had the sense to bring his corpse here."

She really does not like him, he thought with a smirk. He stood up when she did. "It's the least I can do for her. To see her son for the last time. Are you getting back there? Let's go."

A blank stare then she nodded. "I'm not really that bitchy but my impression of you is that you're a brute that's why," she said after a moment of silence before she slipped into the group of ladies. He followed her with his eyes before he shook his head.

Kuro appeared beside him. Rikuo noticed that he blended well with the people. Perhaps because this is Tori's hometown and he wanted to know more about Tori. "I heard that the beliefs regarding a death is split in two. I was hanging with old man Hihi when they started talking about Sir Rihan's death."

Curious, Rikuo glanced at seems people do not mind if they talk about it within earshot. Kuro yawned, showing sign of exhaustion from the long ride here. "Clinically, your father died due to cancer right? But in people's belief here, his _leng-ag _was called upon."

"Leng – what?" he repeated.

Kuro smirked at his difficulty in pronouncing the word. "It's equivalent to a living's soul who wandered in the land of the unseen. From what the elders are talking about, it seems someone called him." Kuro had a thoughtful look. "Come to think of it, his death was earlier than expected."

"There's a woman who called him – one with black hair." A handsome man who was about their age appeared.

"Who could she be?"

"A spirit of a dead – a loved one. Perhaps, she had been waiting for so long for him or perhaps she doesn't want to see him suffer anymore. So she called him. No one stopped Rihan and he followed. My name is Kubanishi. You'll probably find this confusing because you lived all your life in the city."

A loved one? His mother had brown hair and definitely not black so he wondered who she could be. Rikuo wanted to know more about the woman who called his father's soul but held his tongue back. There will be a time to answer all of that. "Not at all, I find it interesting enough to make me stay here and want more." he spotted Tsurara slipping away from the group of ladies and making her way inside. "What about her? What can you tell about her?" he asked the man instead. "Other than her name since I know about it."

The guy chuckled. "She came from the line of _en-sup-ok_ too but from what I heard, she stubbornly rejected whatever was given to her. See, she must have taken something when she was younger. And because of that, she inherited the ability to see the unseen. But I think her shamanic ability rests with how she could help in healing. She's a nice woman if ever you're interested in her."

"Not on that way, I am not. I am merely curious. I saw her the first time I came here – the other day in fact. She ah, was gasping for breath and Yura and my grandmother said Maki had visited her. Who is Maki?"

"She is a dear friend of Tori, Yura and Tsurara. She died at a young age, in the river and her body was never found. It's probably in the ocean now. It took seven months of search but nothing about her body was found. Some said they spotted it in a river, in the next province but it only showed itself once and nothing was found again. To appease her soul, they had a makeshift body buried near the river."

the two city men gulped and stared at each other before they shook their heads.

He remembered the conversation of the two females earlier. "I heard she's a disaster when it comes to water."

The guy nodded seriously this time, a worried look on his face. "She is. Setsura mentioned it to me once when we were talking about her daughter – that Tsurara had almost died many times – in the river, in the improvised pool near the river, in the pool where they went for an outing. It would seem the water spirit is interested in taking her. That happens rarely." kubanishi glanced inside when the singing suddenly stopped and a dead silence ruled inside the house. Rikuo and Kuro gave him a questioning look.

"This happens whenever someone dies – go inside and see for yourself. Who knows, your father may have a message for you."

hurriedly, Kuro and Rikuo went inside and the old women singing earlier were now giving way for both of them. Rikuo was looking around and saw his grandmother staring with mouth gaped open. She was staring at the woman who stood near Rikuo. It was none other than Tsurara.

But when Tsurara spoke, it wasn't her voice that he heard. It was a painfully familiar voice that he had missed for a while. Even her movements were familiar to him. And it seems even his grandmother noticed it as well.

"Ah, _sin-maa chadlus siya_," the voice said.

"I did not know Tsurara had the ability to absorb this kind of procedure," he heard a whisper nearby. Apparently, they could only hush in whisper since it will be disrespectful if they ever talk loudly in the presence of a dead spirit who came home.

"_Inumchan siya._" the others whispered and Rikuo had no idea what that meant. The people are starting to whisper in their dialect which he honestly could not understand. However, his eyes fixed on the woman who flicked a glance at the dead body before she smiled. The way she smiled reminded him of someone who had the same familiar voice. Who was it? He could tell his grandmother knew who he was.

"The spirits of dead ones arrived and are using Tsurara as vessel to communicate," Tori appeared between the two men. "Though I doubt Tsurara can handle this much. This is the first time it ever happened."

"It's been a while, don't you think, Youhime?" Tsurara said in that same voice, in a language which Rikuo could finally understand and he called Lady Kyo with her given name.

Lady Kyo managed to stand up with the help of Yura. She wiped her tears and spoke finally. "Nurarihyon."

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Ah. The scene at the last end is different from 'possession' which we are more familiar with. I would like to make clear of that. Translations for the few italized sentences:<p>

_Ensakit ai semken ay han en-ilaan ta kasin mat-awan nan angsan ay tawen ya kagtuna ay umey ka et_ - It pains me to know that our last meeting after so many years would be when you passed away.

_sin-maa chadlus siya -_ He is finally home._  
><em>

__Inumchan siya - he's arrived.  
><em>_


End file.
